The Return Of The Hanyou Kids From Horai Island
by FanFiction Writer 26
Summary: Inuyasha is the only survivor of the final battle. He leaves the battle field and walks until he falls to the ground. And the ones that find him are the kids from Horai Island. Read to find out what happends. Complete!
1. Naraku's defeat

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**Chapter 1**

Naraku's defeat.

It 's the night of a full moon in feudal Japan. Inuyasha and his friends Kagome, Sango, Kilala, Miroku, and Shippo. Are at Naraku's hideout ready to fight. The evil hanyou has killed Koga, Kikyo, and Kohaku. Inuyasha unsheathed Tetsusaiga and yelled "Come out and fight Naraku!" Naraku appeared and he is alone. Kagura was also killed by Naraku. And Inuyasha's group killed Kanna and Hakudoushi. The group got ready for Naraku's attack. Naraku put up his barrier and attacked the group. Inuyasha dodged and ran toward Naraku. The Tetsusaiga turned red and Inuyasha tried breaking the barrier. But it didn't work and Naraku sent the hanyou flying.

Together Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and Kagome attacked the evil hanyou. Their attacks didn't work and Naraku sent a ton of miasma at them. Just then Naraku heard someone yell "Adamant Barrage!" Pieces of crystal came flying at him and broke his barrier. Then he saw Inuyasha and he doesn't look happy. Naraku said "It looks it'll be a one on one fight. Between you and me" Inuyasha just growled and said "Wind Scar." The two hanyous started fighting with all of their might. An hour later they are wounded, bleeding, and running out of energy and strength. With what he had left Naraku sent an attack at Inuyasha.

The hanyou swung his sword and said "Backlash Wave." Luckily the attack hit and killed Naraku. Very slowly Inuyasha made his way to were the sacred jewel laid. He can tell that all of his friends are dead. Inuyasha looked at the jewel and said "I wish for Kagome to be alive. But sent back to her time with no memory of her adventures here." The jewel glowed and disappeared along with Kagome's body. While he was still standing Inuyasha slowly buried Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kilala. After burying his friends Inuyasha's sat down and started crying. While crying he said "I'm sorry I didn't protect you any better than I did. If I did you guys would still be alive."

Five minutes later he got back up. Using Tetsusaiga as a walking stick. Inuyasha hobbled away from the battle field. Not wanting to go to Kaede's village he headed north. Two hours later Inuyasha fell to the ground. He has lost a lot of blood and he's tired. So he closed his eyes and lost consciousness. At that point Inuyasha didn't care if he bled to death. Or if a demon came by and ate him. Four miles away are four hanyou kids. They are what is left of the six hanyous rescued from Horai island. There are two boys and two girls left. Asagi, the twins Dai and Roku, and Ai. They have been on their own for two years. Luckily they found a village inside an extinct volcano. The village is for hanyous only.

Luckily other demons can't find the village. Just then Roku sniffed the air and asked "Hey Dai do you smell that?" Dai smelled the air and said "Yeah I do Roku." Asagi looked at the boys and asked "What do you smell?" Roku said "We can smell Inuyasha. It smells like he's bleeding and alone." Ai then said "We better go get Mama Zera." With that said the hanyou children ran toward the extinct volcano. Zera is a female half dog demon half human. That found Asagi, Dai, Roku, and Ai and took them to the village.

Once in the volcano the kids went to Zera's hut. They went in and Asagi said "Mama Zera Dai and Roku can smell the hanyou that helped us get off Horai island." The dirty blond haired blue eyed hanyou. Turned around, smiled and asked Is that so." The four kids nodded and Roku said "It's smells like he's bleeding and alone." Zera nodded and said "Come on children let's go find him." With that said Zera and the kids left the village. They went through the tunnel and moved the bolder. Once in the field. Dai and Roku sniffed around and tried to pick up Inuyasha's scent. But the wind direction changed. So they are having a hard time finding Inuyasha's scent.

coming soon chapter 2


	2. A near death experience

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

S. T. Nickolian: I'm glad you like my story so far.

Shatoko14: I got the idea for this story after watching the 4th movie 5 times. And I realize that not everyone has seen the 4th movie. But I'm glad you like my story so far.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for the review. I'm glad that you like my story so far.

**Chapter 2**

A near death experience.

Soon Roku said "I can smell him come on." The group of hanyous followed Roku. They slowed down when they went into the forest. The hanyous know that the forest is crawling with demons. Just then Roku said "Mama Zera I found him." Zera looked and saw a male hanyou with silvery white hair and dog ears. She went up to the male hanyou and saw that he's laying in a puddle of his blood. The female hanyou said "We have to get him back to my hut. As fast and as carefully as possible." With that said Asagi, Dai, and Roku helped Zera carry Inuyasha. While Ai ran ahead to move the bolder. Once they were in the tunnel Ai pushed the bolder back to where it was. Then they headed toward the village. Once in the village they mad a dash for Zera's hut.

When they got into Zera's hut. The female hanyou told the kids to go out side. Then he took off Inuyasha's fire rat jacket and white undershirt. Then she tried to stop Inuyasha's wounds from bleeding. After stopping the bleeding Zera wrapped bandages around the wounds. Then she checked for any broken bones. So far so good until she got to his right leg. Inuyasha whimpered in pain and tried to move away but couldn't. Zera carefully rolled up the right pant leg. She then felt for the break in Inuyasha's leg. When she found the break the female hanyou pushed the bone back into place with all of her might.

When she did that Inuyasha almost howled in pain. With the bone back in place Zera wrapped Inuyasha's leg. Then she rolled his pant leg down and covered up Inuyasha. She smiled and said "It's ok to come in children." Asagi, Dai, Roku, and Ai came in. They all came in and sat down next to Inuyasha. Ai asked "I wonder if something happened to his friends for him to be alone?" Zera said "Probably because it looks like he was fighting someone strong. He had deep wounds and a badly broken right leg." Asagi looked at Inuyasha and saw a sad painful look on his face. Then she said "Something must of have happen to them he has a sad look on his face." Roku said "Now that you mention it. It looks like he was crying."

Dai then asked "Is Inuyasha even capable of crying." Zera said "Dai of course I'm sure he's capable of crying. Expeshly if something happened to his friends." The young male said "Sorry mama Zera." Zera smiled and said "It's getting late time for bed little ones." Luckily the female hanyou lives in a large hut. So there is plenty of room for her and the children. Asagi and Ai sleep next to each other near Zera's bed. On the other side of Zera's bed is Dai and Roku. Before she went to bed Zera checked on Inuyasha. After checking on him Zera went to bed. She laid down and said "Good night children" At the same time all four kids said "Good night mama Zera."

At midnight Dai got up to go outside to relieve himself. Once back in the hut he checked on Inuyasha. When noticed that Inuyasha isn't breathing and that his pulse is weak. Dai ran over and woke Zera. The female hanyou woke and asked "Is something wrong Dai?" Dai said "Inuyasha has stopped breathing and his pulse is weak." Zera got up and went up to Inuyasha and pressed down on his chest. She kept pressing down on his chest

until he started breathing again." The female hanyou sighed and said "Oh good he's breathing again. Now let's go back to bed Dai."

With that said Zera and Dai went to bed. In the morning when the sun lit up the village. Dai, Roku, Ai, and Asagi work up. Roku went to wake Zera but Dai stopped him. He said "Don't wake her up. I had to wake her at midnight. Because Inuyasha stopped breathing." Ai asked "Is he ok?" Dai nodded and said "Mama Zera got him to breath again. So let's let her sleep." Asagi said "We can go to the river and catch fish." With that said the four hanyou children left the hut. After catching fish they went back to Zera's hut. Since Asagi is the oldest she started a fire. Then she started cooking the fish. Luckily there is enough fish for them and Zera. Soon Zera woke up smelling fish.

She sat up and heard the kids say "Good morning mama Zera." The female hanyou smiled and got up. She checked Inuyasha's bandages then ate her share of the fish. Ai looked at Inuyasha then at Zera and asked "Mama Zera will Inuyasha be ok?" Zera smiled and said "His wounds are healing well. As long as he stays strong he should be ok." Asagi looked at Inuyasha's right leg and asked "How is his leg?" The female hanyou sighed and said "There is one big break in the lower leg. And there are many small breaks in the upper leg. I bought he'll run like the wind again." Two days later while Zera and the children relaxed. Inuyasha moaned and came too.

The hanyou kids went up to him and said "Hi Inuyasha." Inuyasha blinked and saw four familiar children. He then asked "Asagi, Dai, Roku, and Ai is that you?" They all nodded and said "Yes it's us." The male hanyou looked at them and asked "Where are Shion and Moegi?" Asagi sighed and said "There were killed by demons." Just then a dirty blond haired hanyou came into his line of vision. Inuyasha looked at her and asked "Who are you?" The female said "My name is Zera I found these kids a year ago. We found you three days ago." As the day went on the children told Inuyasha how Zera found them. Then Inuyasha told them what happened to his friends.

Coming soon chapter 3


	3. Inuyasha's recover and new life

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review. Maxjudocat: I'm glad you like my story. Kewsithydemon: Thanks for your review. Zera found the kids not the kids finding her. 

**Chapter 3**

Inuyasha's recover and new life.

Two more days have passed and Inuyasha feels like getting out of bed. The male hanyou asked "Zera can you help me get up?" Zera nodded and said "As soon as I splint you leg." She unwrapped Inuyasha's leg. Then she said "Asagi and Roku please go get some bamboo." The two kids nodded and left the hut. Zera got some rope and crouches. Just then Asagi and Roku came back with bamboo. The female demon took the bamboo and cut it to size. Then she placed a piece on top of Inuyasha's leg. She then placed a piece on each side and under his leg. The pieces of bamboo goes from his ankle to the top of his upper leg.

With Asagi's and Ai's help Zera tied rope around the bamboo. She tied rope around the bamboo at Inuyasha's ankle, knee, and top of his upper leg. Then Zera wrapped bandages around the bamboo. Dai gave the crouches to Inuyasha. The Zera helped Inuyasha up. The male hanyou slowly mad his way outside. Once outside he saw that Dai has joined Roku, Asagi, and Ai to play. Inuyasha looked around and couldn't believe that the village of hanyous is in an extinct volcano. Then he decided to take a look around. Soon Inuyasha sat down on a stomp.

He sighed and said to himself "Since I have nowhere else to go. And my leg is really banged up. I might as well stay here." He looked out at the field and saw Asagi, Dai, Roku, and Ai playing with the other children. Then Inuyasha looked over at Zera's hut. The female hanyou is outside tending to her garden. Inuyasha smiled and said to himself "Besides Zera is very pretty." It was evening when Inuyasha got back to Zera's hut. Carefully the male hanyou sat down on his bed. Just then Asagi, Dai, Roku, and Ai came in the hut. Inuyasha looked around and asked "Where is Zera?" Ai said "Since we're to young and you're injured. Mama Zera went hunting."

Five minutes later Zera came into the hut with a wild boar. She came in and started a fire then started cooking. While the meat cooked Zera relaxed with Asagi, Dai, Roku, and Ai. Inuyasha smiled and watched the children and Zera. A week has passed and Inuyasha is outside watching the hanyou children play ball. The male hanyou can get around very well on his crouches. His leg is still splinted and bandaged. Zera told Inuyasha that he'll be on crouches for a month. Then it'll take a while for Inuyasha to unstiffen his leg. Inuyasha hasn't had the courage to tell Zera that he like her. So he said "Dai, Roku come here please." The twin boys ran up to him and asked "What do you need Inuyasha?"

The male hanyou sighed and said "I like this female in the village. But I'm not sure how she feels about me." Dai and Roku hummed and asked "Have you you told her how you feel?" Inuyasha shook his head and said "No, no I haven't." Roku said "The way to find out how she feels. Is to tell her how you feel. Then ask her how she feels about you. If she doesn't answer right away." Dai nodded and said "I agree with Roku." Inuyasha smiled and rubbed the boys heads. Then he got up and crouched away. Roku looked at Dai and asked "I wonder who he likes?"

Dai snorted and said "I thought you knew that he likes mama Zera." Roku said "Duh now that you mention it I did notice that he likes her." Meanwhile behind Zera's hut Zera is tending to her garden. She looked up ans saw Inuyasha coming toward her. The female hanyou and said "Hi Inuyasha." Inuyasha asked "Zera can I tell you something?" Zera said "Sure sit down." They sat down and Inuyasha said "Zera .. I .. I .. I like you a lot. I hope you like me too so we can start a relationship." Zera smiled and said "I like you a lot too Inuyasha. And I don't see why we can't start an relationship."

Inuyasha hugged Zera and said "Thank you Zera you just made me feel a lot better."Zera hugged him back and said "You're welcome Inuyasha."

Coming soon Chapter 4


	4. Inuyasha and Zera fall in love

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

S. T. Nickolian: Well Zera is pretty and treats him a lot better than Kagome did, and he probably likes the idea that Kagome can't sit him anymore.

Sessho's Gal: Thank you for your review.

**Chapter 4**

Inuyasha and Zera fall in love.

A month has passed and Inuyasha and Zera are holding hands and kissing on the lips. Asagi, Dai, Roku, and Ai are happy that Zera and Inuyasha are happy. Zera is glad that Asagi, Dai, Roku, and Ai have a father figure. Today is a big is a big for Inuyasha. For the past week he's been walking with his crouches. But today Inuyasha is going to try walking without crouches. Right now Asagi, Dai, Roku, Ai, Zera, and Inuyasha are in front of Zera's hut. Inuyasha has drooped his crouches. And is seeing how much weight he can put on his right leg. Then he started walking forward. Zera and the kids watched as the male hanyou limped forward.

It doesn't surprise Zera that Inuyasha's limp is as bad as it is. After walking around for an hour Inuyasha had to sit down. He sighed and asked "Zera why do I limp so badly?" Zera hugged him and said "You haven't been using your right leg that long. So your muscles are sore and stiff." Inuyasha hugged Zera back and took in her sweet scent. Another month has passed Inuyasha and Zera are very much in love. The male hanyou is walking with a very small limp. He has even adopted Asagi, Dai, Roku, and Ai as his own. Now Zera and Inuyasha have adopted the horai island children. And now that Inuyasha can walk and run better. He's been taking turns hunting with Zera.

And the male hanyou also been training Dai and Roku. Zera and Inuyasha have also been teaching Asagi, Dai, and Roku how to hunt. It's mid summer and it's hot so Inuyasha is getting ready to take the children to the lake. Just then Inuyasha said "Ok kids let's go to the lake." The kids cheered and they and Inuyasha ran toward the lake. Once at the lake they all jumped and had water fight. A month as passed and it is late summer. Right now Inuyasha is playing with Asagi, Dai, Roku, and Ai. Just then Inuyasha asked "Can I ask you kids something?" The kids nodded and said "Sure you can Inuyasha." Inuyasha smiled asked "How would kids like it if Zera and I become mates and had kids."

Roku said "That would be cool." So a month later in early fall. After putting the children to bed. Inuyasha said "Come with me Zera." The female hanyou followed him to a private place. Once there Inuyasha kissed Zera passionately. Soon he stopped and asked "Zera will you become my mate?" Zera nodded and said "I would to become you mate." With that said Inuyasha bit Zera's neck. Then they made love. In the morning when the children woke up. They noticed that Inuyasha and Zera aren't there. So Asagi started a fire. And Dai and Roku left to go fishing. Five minutes later the twin boys returned with fish.

Not long after Dai and Roku came back. Inuyasha and Zera came into the hut smiling. Ai asked "Where have you two been?" Zera smiled and said "Last night Inuyasha and I became mates." All of the kids cheered happily. By late fall Inuyasha is chopping wood for the coming winter. The kids are helping Zera harvest her garden. Just then Asagi said "Mama Zera your scent is changing. It smells like a combination of you and Inuyasha." Zera gasped and and said "That means I'm pregnant."

The kids looked at her and said "You're going to have pups." Zera nodded and said "I guess so." After harvesting the garden Zera to Inuyasha. She smiled and said "Inuyasha I'm pregnant." The male hanyou smiled, hugged Zera, and said "That's wonderful news." Later that evening while eating. Inuyasha asked "So kids what do you think about becoming big brothers and sister?" Dai and Roku said "We think it's cool." Asagi and Ai said "We can't wait." The next day Inuyasha, Zera, Asagi, Dai, and Roku. Hunted down down enough meat to last the winter. Now they have enough wood, vegetables, herbs, and meats for the winter.

Coming soon chapter 5.


	5. Zera's pregnancy

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

Sessho's Gal: Yup Inuyasha and Zera are going to have pups. And thanks for your review. 

**Chapter 5**

Zera's pregnancy.

**One month.**

Zera is one month pregnant and winter has settled in. Even though the village is in an extinct volcano. Snow finds it's way into the village. Zera is eating a little more then usual. The children and Inuyasha like the idea of pups in the hut. Right now Inuyasha and the kids are playing in the snow.

**Three months.**

Zera is now three months pregnant. She is showing a medium sized belly. Right now Zera is sitting by the fire with Inuyasha and the kids. It is very cold outside so they are keeping warm. Inuyasha had his hand on Zera's belly. He can feel two movement. The male hanyou smiled and said "We're going to have twins." Zera smiled and said "Yeah I know."

**Five months.**

Zera is now five months pregnant. The female hanyou is showing a big belly. She's been feeling the pups kicking for the past month. Inuyasha and the kids also like the feel of the pups kicking. Winter is to an end and the snow is melting. Asagi, Dai, Roku, and Ai are outside playing with the other hanyou children. Three weeks have passed and Zera is relaxing in her hut. Outside Inuyasha is watching the kids play. Just then Zera's water broke and she yelled "Inuyasha got get Annie!" The male hanyou heard Zera's yell and went to get Annie.

Once he got Annie they went to the hut. When they got there Annie checked on Zera. Being to young to watch Asagi, Dai, Roku, and Ai are outside. Nine hours later Zera gave birth to twins. She had a boy and girl. The girl has bleach blond hair and blue eyes. And the boy has dark silver hair and gold eyes. Just then the rest of the family came in. They looked at the pups and asked "Did you name them yet?" Inuyasha said "No we haven't" Just then Zera asked "How about Sasha for our daughter?" Inuyasha smiled and said "That's a wonderful name. Our son will be named Zahar." The female hanyou smiled and said "I love that name." Inuyasha smiled and told Zera to rest.

So he and the kids went outside. Asagi, Dai, Roku, and Ai. Took turns holding the pups. All six kids grew up together and treated each other like siblings. Even though Inuyasha has a mate and kids. He still often thinks about his friends. The male hanyou has told all six kids and Zera about his family, his past, and his friends. Now his new family know all about Inuyasha.

**The End!**

Well that's that thank you to all that read and reviewed my story. **  
**


End file.
